Tiga Puluh Hari
by raini lyn
Summary: Ia hanya meminta waktu Tiga Puluh Hari kepada Jimin, apakah akan mengubah semua?


"Hai Hyung, apa kabar?" Jimin tersenyum. _"Aku baik Jim, bagaimana denganmu?"._ "Aku merindukanmu Hyung dan aku rasa aku akan jauh lebih baik jika telah mengunjungimu kemari". "Hyung…. Tidakkah kau ingin kembali?". Yang mendengar hanya tersenyum miris. " _Aku ingin Jim, sangat ingin asal kau tahu. tapi…._ " Jimin mulai melamun mengingat masa-masa itu, masa dimana ia masih bersama orang yang dikasihinya …

 _ **Delapan Bulan yang lalu…**_

 _ **#Flashback On**_

Suara gemericik air terdengar dari kamar mandi disebuah apartemen sederhana. Jimin tengah membasuh badan usai 'kegiatannya' bersama kekasihnya semalam. Ya, hal yang sudah rutin ia dan kekasihnya itu lakukan jika mereka bertemu. Kekasih yang beberapa bulan ini sudah mengisi separuh atau mungkin hampir tiga perempat dari ruang hatinya. Junkook namanya, mahasiswa semester empat disebuah Universitas di Korea Selatan. Pemuda manis dan bergigi kelinci yang menambah kesan imut diwajahnya, wajah yang telah membuat Jimin luluh. "Oh Jimin kau selesai?" "Hei panggil aku Hyung bocah!" Seru Jimin sembari berjalan kearah Junkook lalu memeluknya dan mengendus tepat dileher si manis. "Ahh… Hyung sudah, kau akan terlambat jika kita mulai lagi" Junkook berkata sambil tertawa ringan dan dibalas senyum sekilas oleh yang lebih tua. "Baiklah aku pulang dan jangan coba-coba menelponku dirumah". "Hahaa baiklah Hyung sampaikan salamku pada istrimu!". "Kau gila hemm…" sahut Jimin sambil mengecup bibir Junkook sekilas dan setelahnya berlalu dari kamarnya.

Jimin telah sampai dirumah. Kedatangannya disambut hangat oleh sang Istri. "Lembur lagi eoh?" Tanya sang submisiv. "Yah seperti yang Hyung lihat". "Baiklah akan aku siapkan air hangat untukmu mandi Jim". "Tidak usah Hyung, aku mandi dikantor tadi sebelum pulang". "Oh baiklah aku akan melanjutkan memasak sarapan, kau istirahatlah dulu". Sang istri menjawab halus. "Kau sarapan dulu saja Hyung aku belum lapar". Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka. "Tapi Jim, kau..". "Yoongi Hyung!" potong Jimin sedikit membentak."Baiklah". Yoongi menunduk dan tersenyum samar tanpa terlihat oleh Jimin. Hening.

Selalu seperti itu setiap Jimin pulang bekerja terlebih jika lembur seperti ini. Jika dulu Jimin selalu memberi kabar setiap saat pada Yoongi dimanapun ia berada sekarang hanya Yoongi yang menelpon atau sms jika Jimin tak menjawab panggilannya. Jika dulu Jimin selalu pulang kerumah selarut apapun ia selesai bekerja sekarang tidak dengan alasan lelah dan akan menginap di apartemen temannya. Sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini Jimin mulai berubah. Dia menjadi lebih kasar dan terkesan acuh. Bukan Yoongi tidak menyadarinya, hanya saja ia ingin bersabar dan selalu berkeyakinan bahwa ini hanya sesaat. _'Jimin hanya lelah bekerja, dia pasti banyak menanggung beban pikiran karena bekerja di Perusahaan milik Pamannya'._ Begitu pikirnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu tapi sikap dingin Jimin tak kunjung berlalu. Setiap Yoongi ingin membicarakan masalah ini yang ada hanya akan berujung pada pertengkaran. Jimin pergi dan Yoongi menangis. Terus seperti itu. Sampai pada suatu hari Jimin yang sudah satu minggu tidak pulang kerumah tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa sebuah berkas ketempat tinggal mereka. "Jimin…" Yoongi berbinar melihat suaminya akhirnya pulang. "Hyung, aku rasa kita sudah tak cocok lagi. Aku tau kau pun merasa demikian. Jadi daripada meneruskan pernikahan yang sudah tidak harmonis ini…." Jimin berhenti sejenak lalu menyodorkan berkas yang dibawanya. "Apa ini Jim?" Yoongi bertanya gusar, ada setitik keraguan saat ia menerima berkas tersebut. Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Tanda tangani Hyung, ini surat perceraian kita". Hancur. Hati Yoongi hancur seketika. Ia menangis tertahan, matanya memerah menahan air yang sewaktu-waktu bisa jatuh kapan saja meski tiap malam telah ia keluarkan. Tapi Yoongi mencoba tenang. "Jim, kita bahkan hampir tiga tahun menjalani rumah tangga ini. Tak bisakah kita bicarakan baik-baik?" tanyanya dengan bibir bergetar. "Hyung aku minta maaf tapi aku rasa aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi". Yoongi benar-benar berusaha menahan tangisannya saat ini. Dengan cukup keberanian Yoongi berkata "Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi bisakah kau mengabulkan permohonanku sebelum kita berpisah?" "Apa itu Hyung?"…

Sudah dua puluh Sembilan hari sejak Jimin meminta Yoongi untuk menandatangani surat perceraian. Yoongi berjanji akan menandatangani berkas tersebut setelah tiga puluh hari permohonannya dipenuhi oleh Jimin. Sore ini Jimin pergi kerumah mereka - dulu saat bersama - untuk menemui Yoongi, untuk memberi _kecupan_ dikening Yoongi. Sangat sederhana memang, ya Yoongi memohon pada Jimin untuk datang sebentar menemui Yoongi dan memberikan kecupan dikeningnya selama tiga puluh hari. Yoongi berharap jika Jimin menemuinya untuk sekedar mengecup keningnya selama tiga puluh hari mungkin Jimin akan berubah pikiran karena kecupan-kecupan ringan seperti itu merupakan kenangan sederhana namun berarti bagi Yoongi. Seperti yang dilakukan pada masa-masa mereka berpacaran dulu. Saat Jimin masih sering berkata bahwa ia sangat mencintainya dan berjanji akan terus bersamanya.

Jimin mengetuk pintu lalu Yoongi membukanya dengan jalan sedikit gontai. "Hyung kau terlihat pucat dan semakin kurus?" Tanya Jimin. "Tak apa Jim, bukankah kulitku memang pucat?" Yoongi tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, aku makan dengan baik". Lagi-lagi Yoongi tersenyum tulus. Jimin akui Jimin rindu senyuman manis orang yang selama kurang lebih tiga tahun menjadi pasangan hidupnya ini. Selama Jimin menjalankan permohonan Yoongi ada keraguan tiap harinya, keraguan untuk meninggalkan seorang yang telah setia dan bersabar menghadapi segala sikapnya. Yang selalu ada kapanpun ia membutuhkannya. Jimin menjadi bimbang. Namun ada rasa dilemma dalam pikiran Jimin antara meneruskan perceraian atau tetap bersama Yoongi, cinta pertamanya. _Grepp…_ Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu menangkup pipi Yoongi dan menatap matanya penuh kesedihan. Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi untuk beberapa detik. _'Tidak… aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini'_ batinnya. Ia melepaskan kecupannya, menatap Yoongi sekilas lalu berlari pergi.

Hari ketiga puluh. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Jimin datang menemui Yoongi pada sore hari. Ini hari terakhir, seperti yang telah disepakati Yoongi akan menandatangani surat perceraiannya hari ini. Jimin datang membawa berkasnya.

Mereka diruang tengah saat ini, duduk dikursi bernuansa biru putih kesukaan mereka. Tanpa diminta Yoongi mengambil berkas yang dibawa Jimin lalu menandatanganinya. Jimin terdiam. Ia bingung harus sedih atau senang. Namun ia melihat Yoongi tersenyum tanpa ada rasa penyesalan sedikitpun. Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin dengan tenang dan mengangguk memberi isyarat pada Jimin untuk segera mengecup keningnya. Jimin mengecup lalu melepaskannya. Jimin gelisah dan ingin segera pergi. Yoongi tetap menggenggam tangan Jimin sambil mengantarnya keluar. Sampai dipintu depan rumah, Yoongi berbisik lirih "Happy 3rd Anniversary Jimin, hiduplah dengan baik. Aku selalu mencintaimu". Yoongi lalu melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Jimin. Ia menutup pintu lalu terduduk dibaliknya. Yoongi menangis namun ia lega karna melepas untuk kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya. Sedangkan Jimin masih berdiri membatu. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa hari ini adalah Ulang Tahun ketiga pernikahan mereka. Jimin benar-benar menangis sekarang.

Tiga hari sebelum sidang perceraian mereka Jimin pergi menemui Yoongi. Entah mengapa Jimin gelisah beberapa hari ini. Perasaannya benar-benar kalut jadi ia memutuskan untuk menengok Yoongi sebentar. Jimin sampai rumah Yoongi, ia melangkahkan kakinya mantap masuk kedalam karena sang empunya rumah tak membuka pintu setelah Jimin berkali-kali mengetuk pintu. _'Syukurlah tidak terkunci'_ batin Jimin. Alangkah terkejutnya Jimin saat mendapati Yoongi tersandar dengan tangan kanan memegangi perut dan tangan kirinya menahan darah yang terus keluar dari mulutnya. Yoongi memuntahkan banyak darah. Jimin berlari memeluk tubuh ringkih itu berharap dapat sedikit meringankan sakitnya. "Hyung kau kenapa?"."Jim…." Yoongi hanya mampu berkata pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Jimin menyapu darah disekitar bibir Yoongi sambil menangis. "Hyung…. Hiks… hiks… ". "Kumohon bertahanlah hyung". Jimin menggendong Yoongi kedalam mobil dan mengantarnya kerumah sakit terdekat.

Dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna putih ini Jimin berada sekarang. Hati Jimin hancur saat Dokter menyatakan Yoongi menderita Sirosis. Wajahnya kini basah oleh air mata yang tak sanggup ia hentikan, sambil mengelus wajah pucat Yoongi. "Hyung kenapa tak member tahuku? Kenapa kau menanggungnya sendiri? Hikss…" "Hyung aku mohon hiks.. hyung…" Jimin tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya karna yang dikasihi tlah pergi untuk selamanya.

 _ **#Flashback Off**_

Kicauan burung dipepohonan sekitar mambuyarkan lamunan Jimin. "Hyung, sudah sore, saatnya aku pulang. Sungguh aku ingin berada lebih lama disisimu Hyung bahkan jika bisa aku ingin selalu bersamamu disini". "Shhh… kenapa waktu cepat sekali berjalan ". Jimin menarik napas dalam. _"Pergilah Jim… Hari akan semakin gelap"._ "Baiklah Hyung aku pergi dulu, kau.. tenanglah disini. Aku akan mengunjungimu Sabtu depan. Aku mencintaimu Hyung" _. "Aku mencintaimu lebih Jim"._ Jawab Yoongi meski suaranya tak akan pernah lagi terdengar oleh Jimin. Jimin pun mencium sekilas nisan itu lalu merapikan sedikit Tulip putih yang dibawanya tadi dan berlalu dari tempat dimana Hyungnya tinggal sekarang. Tempat yang penuh kedamaian, tempat dimana angannya takkan menjemput.

 **END**


End file.
